My Bestfriend's Childhood Fantasy
by Chandomo
Summary: Dealing with the emotional aftermath of breaking up with his former adult love, Daniel spends his birthday in isolation- or, does he?


"I didn't expect to get anything today anyways. I'm fine, mom." I forced a grin to give reassurance. She added another waffle to my plate, flashing an enthusiastic smile, "But Daniel, it's your birthday! Don't you at least want a cake?" I tore the waffle with my hands, disassembling the meal that I wasn't going to eat. "Don't you want a present?" I was getting impatient. I reached for the syrup, which resulted in me knocking over a glass of water. Mom didn't even acknowledge my clumsiness, happily drying the table with a dishcloth. "How about we go out tonight? I heard there's this new movie-" Slamming my hands on the table, I abruptly stood up. "There's only one person who could make today special," I interrupted her, "and she's no longer in my life." My nose started to sting, with a strange sensation building up in my throat. My God, am I crying? I couldn't face my own mother now. I turned away, hiding the tears that lined my face. "I'm going out now," I murmured, managing to hide the breakdown I was having behind my rough voice. All those years of being bullied, all those years of having to hold back my emotions from everyone, they all paid off. I left the mutilated waffle to go to waste. As for my mother? I could be certain she wasn't smiling anymore.

I walked down the familiar street, kicking colored leaves that blanketed the sidewalk. I suddenly remembered as a gust of chilling air rushed through my body that it was fall. I left my house so fast I forgot to get my jacket. I'm stupid, cold, tear-stained, and forgotten. What a fabulous birthday.

I decided to take the dirt path to a playground that I haven't visited, ever since SHE left me. My eyes began to swell up once more, but I scrunched up my face to make it stop. No, I thought, I must forget her.

I used to look at this place and perceive it as a symbol of innocence, prosperity, and happiness. The playground was empty with leaves scattered about. It was also still, producing the only sound to be of leaves and bushes rustling from the November breeze. I let out a longing sigh. I crept towards the old swing-set, where so many times would I push her. Hearing her laugh, watching her delicate face curl up into a stupid smile. How I miss that. I sat in place of where she used to sit. Carefully, I threw my legs back and forth, moving myself. All I'm doing is making myself miserable. What a waste of a day. I should just use the chains of this swing to kill myself now. I gave a chuckle at the thought. Suddenly, in the midst of all that was silent, the park had gained another person.

She walked through the solemn forest, softly brushing her hands across the cracked bark of the eucalyptus trees. I realized she was headed in my direction, her gaze focused on me. I panicked, which resulted in me unable to move. Her dark, short hair moved with her curvaceous body, the one I had missed dearly. Her skin was pale, just as I remembered it, with a soft face pampered with eyeliner and red lipstick. I couldn't read her expression, but her deep, blue eyes glistened in the faded rays of the cloud-covered sun. I felt intimidated.

"I heard you were alone." Her stance was tall, flaunting her confidence as usual, "Your mom wanted me to get you." This was it. I could express all what I had felt for these three, long months of isolation. I stood up from the swing, "I waited for you, and you didn't come." My intense tone was starting to vanish, as if I were reversing puberty, "I was disappointed." She looked into my eyes, her lips started to quiver, "I didn't want to disappoint you Daniel," a single tear dragged down her pink cheeks, "I just wanted to do what was best for you." My tone dramatically changed. "For me? Best for me, Flo?" I couldn't help but laugh over my sadness, "you made my life a living hell, leaving me alone like this. What I felt for you was more real than anything I could have ever imagined. I loved you more than my own mother for God's sake!" My face burned intensely, and I realized that I was crying out of anger. Her eyes widened as she contemplated my response. "I didn't want to get in trouble, okay," she took a deep breath, correcting herself, "I didn't want to get YOU in trouble…"

She sheepishly looked down at her shoes. "I am much older than you, you know." I suddenly understood. Placing a hand behind my head, I let out a laugh out of embarrassment. "I forgot about that…" She suddenly grabbed my other hand, holding it against her chest, "Daniel, I'm sorry for all the pain I must have caused you," her grip tightened, "I had feelings for you, merely a child, that I had to hide from society." I looked at her sorrowfully, "Aw, Flo-" She interrupted me, softly weeping, "But now that you're eighteen, today," excitement overcame her bright eyes, "we can be together again." My heart began to lighten once again. Out of bliss, I embraced her, forgetting about the cold. Forgetting how only less than an hour ago, I was the most miserable man in the world. Forgetting how I was ever forgotten. Looking up from the hug, I scanned her beautiful face, "this is the best birthday I will ever have." She giggled, twirling my hair with her free hand, "and also, now that you're eighteen…" She bit her lip, looking down shyly. My face began to grow hot with excitement. Her eyes met mine once again, "you can get a free car insurance quote through our new basics booklet for teens, which includes the premium features of Snapshot® and the Name Your Price® tool. Include your birth certificate and get 15 percent off your car insurance and an additional 5 percent off if you are planning to own a home within 15 months. AND with discounts and Loyalty Rewards, you can be sure that you'll save more compared to other Insurance companies!" We jumped in unison, shooting thumbs at each other, "GET PROGRESSIVE."


End file.
